Ambiguous
by Forced Simile
Summary: If only she knew how much she meant to him. Julius and Candace
1. Chapter 1

**Ambiguous**

* * *

He had done everything to try and fit in. He cut his hair like them, he dressed like them, but they just wouldn't believe that he was a boy. Julius had no friends at school because everyone thought he was a strange girl with a beautiful face and cutting eyes.

He got into fights often. Girls, boys it didn't matter. He couldn't remember the faceless boy he punched that particular day, but he remembered the bruises, the scrapes and the little girl who ran outside once all was clear with bandages. She was wearing orange, he remembered. He hissed as she cleaned a scrape on his elbow.

"It's Julia, right?" she said.

"Julius. There's an 's' at the end," he said. She only smiled.

"Well, 'Julius' be more careful when you talk to those guys. They always try to take your books and stuff," she said. He looked at her closely now with his unblackened eye. She was Candace from art class.

"Do they do that to you?" he asked. She never answered. Every morning before he went to school, he'd stop the bullies from getting to her, taking a beating every day just so she could get to school without a scratch. Julius expected a thanks, but Candace never said anything. She never knew, how could she thank him? Realizing that he would come to school scratched and bruised, she brought bandages and put them on him religiously at recess.

He wanted her attention, her looks, so he got it the only way he knew how. Torturing her. He would never touch her, but he never had anything nice to say.

"Kitty bandages? I hate those. Don't ever bring them again, you stupid girl," he snapped. The next day she brought plain flesh colored bandages. He never said that he missed the bright colors, nor did he comment on how she said a little less to him that day.

"No one likes you in yellow. You look like a cow in that," he said. In the coming weeks she wore less and less color. She stopped speaking to him in sentences of more than two words.

"That dress shows off your ugly knees," he said another day. Gradually, despite the summer's heat she started to wear longer dresses.

"But, Candace," he heard Luna say to her as they came to out to play. "You look so hot and miserable in that skirt."

Candace didn't say anything, but sat right by him in the blistering heat of the playground playing at whatever game he demanded. She bought him ice cream that day. He ate all of his and licked off all the sprinkles that she left behind on hers ("Because you eat it so slow!" he said).

When school started again, he waited for her, arriving at her house in the morning just to walk with her. Julius didn't say anything about the way she cradled her books across her chest like it was a protection from his angry words, or the way she flinched when he looked at her.

He just wanted her to look at him, give him any sort of attention whether it was fear or love. Anything so long as it was directed at him. The feeling was often insatiable. He remembered, it was shortly before she left, he wanted her to look at him so badly, but she cowered and hunched over no matter what he said. He grabbed her chin and held it so she couldn't turn.

"Just look at me, Candace!" he said. "Why don't you ever look at me anymore? Why don't you talk to me?"

She didn't say anything, but her face said it all. "I'm with you all the time, isn't that enough?" she would have said. Candace would never say it out loud, she was afraid of him. That wasn't what he really wanted. He knew what he wanted, but how could he just tell her? How could he make her be connected to that strange boy that no one wanted to talk to, the one she had taken pity on? He didn't want pity anymore. Pity was for someone who was pathetic. No, he dared to ask for more than pity from her.

One morning as winter rolled in, she met him before school. Without a word, she wrapped a scarf around his neck.

"It's getting cold," she said in that small voice of hers. He could never forget the warmth in her eyes, the feel of her fingertips brushing his neck and cheek. He looked down and saw that the colors were purple, pink and blue. All bright and vibrant, all colors she forbid herself from wearing. All because of him.

He waited for her the next day. She never came. Her house was empty. He found out at school that her father had died. He was her last remaining parent so that meant Candace and her sister moved away to live with their grandmother. All that time her father had been sick and she had been patient with him despite her own pain. While her father's life passed by with every stitch, she made him a scarf. A scarf for Julius: the most ungrateful, selfish boy on the planet. He sat on her front step after school and cried.

* * *

I really think there's not enough for these two around. Julius and Candace has to be one of the sweetest couples in the Harvest Moon series. Well, they are in my opinion...


	2. Chapter 2

**Ambiguous**

II.

* * *

Candace didn't want to admit it, but she thought of Julius, that strange girl who insisted she was a boy, every single day. She could see her sneering face as she reached for a bright color, and her glaring eyes under those floppy, purple bangs every time she voiced her opinion. It had been years since she'd seen her, but those harsh remarks stayed. Luna often asked why she had put up with Julius for so long. The truth was, for all her abuse, Julius had done a lot for her. She protected Candace even though she thought she didn't know. That's why Candace put with so much, because someone who would take a beating for her every day couldn't be all that bad. She knew Julius didn't mean to be so hurtful, Candace couldn't explain how she knew, but she knew Julius was trying hard to be her friend.

Other than that, Candace had largely moved on with her life. She was enjoying her days in Waffle Town, she had even made some friends. Angela was the first friend she made, then Anissa and Jin reached out. Every day Angela would stop by at random times, but Anissa was more regular. They would have lunch together and talk almost all the time. Candace felt close to her and was overjoyed when Anissa got married. Words could not describe how amazing it felt to hold Anissa's son Van for the first time. Seeing Anissa go through all those changes made Candace wonder if she would ever find someone to love some day.

She didn't dwell on it too long, she just pushed ahead. She would watch Van a lot when Anissa wanted to shop or visit other friends. She enjoyed those days more than she cared to admit, it almost pained her to give him back. One morning she was watching Van when Angela decided to show up earlier than usual to talk about the new villager that had arrived.

"I saw him get off the boat and, ohmigod he looks like an 80's pop star! He's well dressed and pretty," she said. Candace smiled and rocked Van in the living room. Some interest in this tiny place.

"I talked to him and he seems a bit aloof. He gave me a rather backhanded compliment," Angela continued.

"I don't know about you, but I like men to look like men," Luna called from the other room.

"I'm sure Gill would be heartbroken to hear that," Angela replied.

"Don't even bring him up. He may blush whenever I'm around, but he's all but drooling whenever you walk into town hall," she said. Angela coughed and ran her hand through her hair. That didn't hide the blush that graced her cheeks.

"Anyway, he seems to be all right. Not the nicest, but he sure is something to look at," she continued.

"I'll say, he's right outside the window," Luna said. Candace shook her head and glanced up at the clock, it was about time for her to take Van to Anissa. She decided to suck up her courage to at least walk silently past him, maybe manage a nod. She heard him walk in and say something to Luna about fabric and color choices. Angela handed her Van's baby bag and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll take him if you want," Angela said. Candace shook her head and held Van close. The man stopped talking to Luna and stared at her. Candace didn't look, she hunched over trying to hide her face. As soon as she was outside she breathed in relief. It was over, he had seen her and allow her to fade into the background.

Lunch with Anissa was relaxing, they sat in the upstairs of the clinic and had tea and a few sandwiches. Van slept soundly as they talked and an hour went by much too quickly. Upon her return to the shop, Luna was grinning mischievously.

"The new guy couldn't take his eyes off you. He thought you were Van's mother and seemed a little crest fallen until I told him that you were just watching him for the morning," she said. Candace sighed and shook her head.

"You're too good for him. You need a real man, like Owen or Luke," Luna said.

"They don't even know I exist," Candace replied and settled to her knitting. The new guy would forget about her soon enough.

* * *

Candace didn't expect to find him waiting for her in the morning. She lowered her head and tried to walk past him, but he stepped in front of her. Her heart raced. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? She just wanted to fade away.

"You haven't changed a bit, Candace," he said. Her head shot up briefly before she looked back down at her tightly clasped hands.

"Who are you?" she asked. He was a bit familiar, but she couldn't quite place it.

"I'm Julius, we used to play together all the time," he said. "Don't you remember my fabulous hair?"

How could she forget it? Julius cut her hair short once. When she found that she missed the length she talked about how much she hated Candace's hair. Candace cut her own hair to her ears so Julius wouldn't feel bad. It had taken years for Luna to convince her it was all right to grow her hair back. Candace's shoulders hunched. Not Julius. Anyone but her. She worked so hard just to be free to express herself just a little.

"You…you were that mean girl," she said. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"You thought I was a girl? How silly of you," he said. He really was a boy, that much she gathered. That didn't change anything, she just couldn't look at him. The pain was just too much. He had helped her, this was true, but he had robbed her of so much more than he probably realized.

She turned and ran from him and Luna stepped in. She sat behind the house covering her ears and crying.

"You're than mean girl who used to call my sister ugly!" Luna shouted. "What do you have to say for yourself!"

"Well…young boys sometimes tease the girls they like," he said. Candace pressed her hands tighter against her ears. _Just go away!_ she thought.

"That's no excuse!" Luna said. "It's because of you that she acts so withdrawn! You're nothing but a mean old hack of a drag queen!"

Candace didn't want to hear any more, she got up and ran down the path at the back of the house and headed for the Caramel River District. Angela would let her stay on the farm until she felt better. Why did Julius have to come back into her life? He said that all his harsh words were because of his crush, but there was no way that she would accept that kind of love. What more could he take from her?

* * *

I really couldn't just leave it as a one shot...


	3. Chapter 3

**Ambiguous**

III.

* * *

How could he have not seen it? Julius lay awake at night with his hands pressed against his face. He had gone through all that effort to keep her safe from bullies and he was the worst one. He ridiculed everything she did, no wonder she was so afraid of him. She had finally reclaimed herself a little and here he was to take it all away. He had to make it up to her some how, thank her for her kind acts in the past and let her know that if nothing else, it was safe to be herself around him.

He headed to Soufflé Farm the next day after work and bought an array of colorful flowers. Carefully, he arranged them into an explosion of petals. This was what he felt when he saw her: bright, hopeful and warm. If he could only make her see that. He wrote a short letter, begging forgiveness and possibly a second chance. He walked down to the Tailor's Shop after hours. Luna answered the door with a glare.

"We're closed," she said. Julius wisely pursed his lips and handed her the flowers before turning to leave. He needed a drink and the inn looked inviting. Inside he saw Angela tracing the mouth of a wine glass with her finger. He ordered a coconut cocktail before sitting beside her.

"Hey, Julius," she said forlornly. He nodded in response. Kathy bounded over with Julius' drink before tucking her tray under her arm and putting a hand on her hip.

"You two look like your cat got trampled by a pack of wild horses. What happened?" she said.

"Gill asked me to marry him," Angela said. Julius disinterestedly sipped at his drink.

"That sounds like a good thing to me," he said.

"I can't marry him yet. There's so much I've got to do!" she said. "Waffle Island has only begun to return to normal, and I'm not done making it right. I just feel like I can't settle down until that's finished."

"And he got mad?" Kathy said sitting down across from her.

"No…he was just very hurt. He wants to help, but I told him he's done all he could," she said.

"Don't deprive yourself of something you deserve trying to attain an impossible goal," Kathy said.

"It's not impossible. I'm so close I can taste it. Well…I can't really explain it, but you've got to trust me. But enough about me, what about you Julius? What's got you down?"

He raised his eyebrows. He didn't particularly care for Angela, so he saw no reason to tell her anything.

"This wouldn't happen to be about Candace by any chance?" Kathy said. Julius nearly spat his drink out.

"It is, isn't it?" Angela said with a smirk. "Candace wouldn't talk about it, but Luna ranted about you for nearly thirty minutes. You really liked Candace didn't you?"

He downed his drink now, he needed to be just a little inebriated in order to spill his guts.

"Can I get another?" he asked Kathy.

"Sure, but don't start telling all the good stuff until I come back," she replied. Kathy was already a prompt waitress, but she came back so quickly with another drink that Julius reminded himself to double her tip. He related his part of the story, how he would get beaten up just to keep Candace safe, how he was unable to show his love for her in kind ways, and how he had been desperate for her attention.

"I sent her flowers in hopes of making amends, but it's not enough," he said. Kathy excused herself and came back with another cocktail for him and for Angela.

"On the house," Kathy said. He would definitely triple her tip.

"It seems to me that you are still desperate for Candace's attention," Angela said. Julius didn't answer, but twirled his cocktail between his fingers.

"You have to know what she likes. The flowers were a start, but Candace likes anything with herbs and all kinds of yarn. I'd be willing to give you some of the yarn I make on my farm," Angela said.

"Oh and get in good with Anissa and Jin. You're their next door neighbor, right? Just start shooting the breeze, make them a pie or something. Show that you're not that mean little boy you used to be," Kathy added.

Julius was not usually one to deign himself with talking to country girls with no fashion sense, but he was glad he did this time. Getting back into Candace's good graces was a top priority. He thanked the girls, paid for his drinks (and left Kathy a big tip), and left. He stayed awake most of the night planning on how to get Candace to talk to him again.

* * *

He walked up and down the street leading up to the tailor's shop. He would always stop just before he got there and turn away. He couldn't do this. What if she thought he was just going to harass her again? Tucked under his arm was a thermos of herbal tea. Angela had insisted it was her favorite kind. It wasn't enough in his mind. Nothing he could do was ever going to be enough. Then he spotted them, the pink cat flowers. An ice breaker. He picked one and walked with purpose to the tailor's shop. His hand lingered over the door knob before he turned it and went in.

Much to his relief, Candace was there by herself. Her eyes widened as he entered but she bowed just the same. On the counter was his bouquet. He came up to her and she folded her hands and kept her eyes on them. He wanted to lean confidently on the counter but he was suddenly afraid that it would invade her personal space. He kept his distance and only smiled at her brightly even though she wouldn't look up to see it.

"Do you like the flowers?" he asked. She nodded.

"Thank you," she said in a barely audible voice.

"Those were nothing," he said. There was a pause. "Did you read my letter?"

She nodded. He was a little disappointed at the lack of response.

"I'm sorry, I really, really am," he said. He put his hand on the counter but only went half way. He could almost feel the wall between them. "I didn't think I was hurting you. That was the last thing I ever wanted."

Candace clasped her hands tighter and her head bowed even lower. She didn't close the gap and he withdrew his hand.

"I forgive you," she said. It was as though she were speaking across a large chasm. She was making an effort to communicate but didn't truly wish to breach the gap. He couldn't blame her, so it was up to him to build the bridge and hope she crossed it. He slid the thermos toward her.

"Here. Angela said you liked this kind of tea," he said. She glanced at it, he caught a glimpse of her eyes that were filled with tears. Her hands remained clasped and she didn't touch it. All of this cut him inside like he had swallowed glass. He couldn't leave things like this.

"I bought you those flowers but I picked this myself," he said. He dared to place the sprig of pink cat flowers right by her hands. "It didn't go with my hair but I think it would look lovely in yours. See you later, Candace."

He tapped a manicured nail on the counter and turned to go. He stopped at the door before he left and saw that Candace had raised her head so she could watch him leave. She wasn't smiling but she was looking at him. It was small, it would have meant nothing if it was anyone else but with Candace it meant everything. He all but skipped all the way home.

* * *

**Yeah, so...hi. It's been a while. If you want to know why this chapter is late...um...a wizard. A wizard made this chapter late. Let's stick with that story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ambiguous**

IV.

* * *

Candace turned the pink cat flower over in her hands for a few minutes. She moved from behind the counter to the mirror they had in the store and held it apprehensively. Julius in her mind ridiculed her, telling her that the flower would look prettier in his hair. That wasn't true. In fact, the real Julius had said quite the opposite.

"_It didn't go with my hair, but I think it would look lovely in yours."_

She tucked the flower behind her ear. The pink was an interesting punch to her all her blue green so she decided to leave it in her hair. She went to the kitchen and retrieved a cup to try some of Julius' tea and enjoy the rest of the afternoon. Luna came in and seemed almost startled as her eyes fell on Candace. Candace grabbed one of her braids and began to wring it with her hands. Was something wrong?

"Sis, you look…well, I like the flower in your hair," Luna said.

"Do I look weird?" Candace said.

"No, I'm just not used to you and colors. It's been a long time. I'm glad you're wearing something different, even if it's small," she said. "When did you have time to go out and pick the flower?"

Candace looked down at her hands, "I didn't. Julius came and gave it to me. He…he said it'd look nice in my hair."

She dared to look at her sister's reaction. Luna had her hands on her hips and a raised eyebrow.

"Julius gave it to you?" she said. "Well at least he knows how to make you look pretty instead of tearing you down to make himself feel better."

Candace grimaced as she poured some of the tea.

"Oh, did Angela come by already and bring you more tea?" Luna said.

"No…Julius bought it for me," Candace said. Luna froze and turned slowly to Candace.

"Hm. He's learning how to make a good first impression. But I'm telling you: I still don't like him. He's got a long way to go before he even thinks I'll let him close to you again," she said. Candace was inclined to agree. She was glad for the changes he'd made, but she wasn't prepared to fully let him back in. Past actions were forgiven, but she was terrified of being made to feel worthless again. He would have to prove himself to be a changed man if she was going to let him be her friend.

* * *

That evening she set out to Julius' house. She wanted to return the thermos. Before she went she picked a yellow herb from her garden. She wasn't sure if he could use it, but she figured she should give him something. She swallowed hard and paused before she walked up the path. It was familiar to her, Anissa and Jin lived right next door to him. He filled such a familiar place with dread and she almost resented it, but steeled herself and walked on. Climbing the steps felt like an eternity and knocking on the door seemed loud and intrusive. She waited, her heart beating in her ears, her eyes on the brightly colored mat before his door.

"Hello," he sang as he opened. She kept her eyes on the ground and held up his thermos.

"Thank you," she said and bowed. The metal of the thermos clicked against his rings as he took it from her hands.

"It was no trouble," he said. "Did you like your tea?"

"Yes. And…ah…" she began. She pulled out the herb she had neatly wrapped in a paper package.

"I grow herbs in my garden out back. I thought maybe you could use it as a dye for cloth, or for food, or dry it and put in cosmetics or something," she said. There was silence and she looked up at him. There was something akin to surprise on his face and an undeniable warmth that only seemed to increase as he saw her face. He grinned and took the herb from her.

"Thank you, I'm sure I'll use it," he said. She ducked her head down and nodded.

"I won't keep you, good bye," she said and turned to leave.

"Candace," he said. She stopped and turned to face him fully. He stepped forward and she took a step back. He hesitated before reaching for her again. She drew a sharp breath and flinched. Her hands shook and her eyes were shut tight. She heard the jingle of his bracelets as his hand fell to his side.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to scare you," he said. "I just want to fix the flower in your hair. I don't want you to lose that. Everyone should see how good it looks on you."

Candace fixed it herself, bowed and turned away quickly. She didn't want him to touch her. He meant well, but she didn't want it. She hoped he would keep his distance. As she hurried home, she passed Toby. He grinned and waved.

"Evening, Candace! I like your flower!" he said. Candace managed a small smile and a bow before hurrying off. Maybe Julius coming back was not as bad as she was making it out to be.

* * *

Things quieted down for a few days. Julius didn't come by and Candace focused on getting the shop's wares ready for the Spring Market. She had worked hard on several outfits and didn't have much time to talk. Angela would still call to her from the front of the store. The day before the market was almost quiet, most things were done so Candace ventured out to visit Anissa for lunch. She was exiting the clinic, Van on her hip as she readied to go. She grinned when Candace met her.

"I'm glad I saw you!" she said. "I've had a very busy few days. I've missed you."

"I've been busy too," Candace said and she held out her arms for Van. Anissa was all too willing to hand him over. Van gripped Candace's sweater with one hand and shook a shiny silver rattle in the other. Candace noted the craftsmanship and almost wanted to turn it over in her own hands. It was simple but elegant and the silver surface was so shiny she could see her own face in it.

"Ah, you noticed Van's new rattle? Julius made it for him. Who knew he was capable of such subdued designs?" Anissa said. Candace snuggled Van closer and didn't respond.

"Is something wrong, Candace?" Anissa asked. Candace shook her head.

"It's something about Julius, isn't it?" she said. Van cooed and put the rattle into his mouth. It was too much for Candace. She was trying to reconcile this Julius in her mind and the one that lived in Waffle Town now. He still seemed pretty vain, but he kept on doing such nice things. It could all be an act and if she let him in and he crushed her again, it'd be over for her. She'd never trust or love anyone again.

* * *

The Spring Market was fun. She always loved being able to see the colors and smells. The food was always so delicious, Simon would always give her food from his stall. As she munched on an apple after lunch, Angela came over. She bought some clothes and they chatted about idle things at first. Candace knew their conversation wouldn't stay topical for long, it rarely did.

"I heard Julius is trying to be your friend. He's even asked me about you," she said. Candace's expression darkened, all life and energy felt sucked out of her. She took one of her braids and began to wring it in her hands. Angela took her hands in her own.

"Don't do that and listen to what I'm saying. He told me what he did to you. I don't know him well, but I don't think he's bad and I know he's sorry. It's your life but…even though he's a little conceited, I don't think he'd hurt you like that again," Angela said. She released Candace's hands. "I'm going to go. But think about it."

Candace watched her leave and returned her hands to her braid. Angela usually had a good read on people so if she said that Julius had changed there was some merit to it. She sighed. No one was asking her to let him in all at once. It wasn't stupid to let him come closer little by little. As if summoned by her thoughts, Julius came running up the stairs out of breath. He came up to her stall a bit winded but no sign of sweat. He flashed her a grin and pulled out a mirror and leaned against her stall and fixed his hair.

"Hello, Candace," he said. She bowed her head and put her hands on the counter.

"Sorry, I have to work hard to maintain myself. We can't all be naturally beautiful like you," he said. She bit her lip and kept her head down so she could hide her blush.

"Did you make all of these yourself?" he asked and ran a hand over the outfits she was selling.

"I made most of them, yes," she said, unafraid to look at him when his attention was not on her.

"So many colors, why don't you wear any?" he asked.

_Because of you_, she thought. He seemed to know the answer because he didn't press her to give one. He bought two outfits, one in red and one in purple.

"Listen, Candace," he said as she put his money in her box. "I want to take you out to lunch."

Candace looked up at him, she must have looked terrified because he held up his hands.

"It's not a date! I just haven't seen you in years and things seem awkward between us. I want to understand what happened to you. I just want you to be comfortable with me," he said.

She looked down and began to twist her braid in her hands. Now was the moment. Did she give him a chance or shut him out?

"I'll come," she said.

"You will?" he said. She looked up at him and nodded. He clasped his hands and grinned widely. "Oh, good! Come to the Sundae Inn around twelve."

She nodded and looked down at her hands as he bounded away. What would this mean? What would he say? Did he want her to say anything? She began to twist her braid in apprehension. He stopped at the top of the stairs.

"See you tomorrow, Candace," he sang. Everyone's eyes turned to her as he left and she turned bright red.

"Hm," Simon said and crossed his arms. "That's a rare bird. He seems aloof, but he gave Phoebe a scarf when hers was too frayed. He wouldn't hear of her going into the mines without one and gave her the one he was wearing."

Candace bit her lip and looked at the stairway where Julius had disappeared. Now she was interested in hearing what happened to make him change so much.

* * *

**I don't know about you, but I think a lot goes on in between those heart events. For Julius to go from Candace remembering him as a mean little girl to accepting his proposal, they had to do some talking.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ambiguous**

V.

* * *

Julius was already given to fastidious preening. Going to meet Candace for lunch only magnified this. True, this was not a date, it was still part of Operation: Please Don't Hate Me. He was still eager to spend time with her. He spent all morning trying to get his hair to fall just right, adjusting his clothes and ruing the dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. Yes, thoughts of her kept him awake at night. Julius knew he was just reliving his school boy crush, but every time he was with her, he felt compelled to spread the warmth she gave to everyone he met.

After giving her tea that one day, he felt compelled to make Anissa and Jin's son a new rattle because he had seen that the boy's was garish. After catching a glimpse of her hurrying with a basket of yarn from Angela's house, he was inspired to do a good deed for the next person he saw. So when was Phoebe heading off to the mines with a threadbare scarf, he gave her the one he was already warn from use. There were many other instances in the few short weeks since he'd come that he did good deeds and said kind words when he usually wouldn't have felt like it. Even his dear Aunt Mira commented how he'd calmed down some since coming here.

It was all Candace and he was certain she had no idea of the revolution she'd caused in his heart and mind. He went to his backyard to his small garden plot. He had a few lavender sprigs that came in and he put a few in the button of his jacket. He arrived early to the inn in good spirits. Jake came to meet him.

"Well, Julius, it's good to see you. Though I'm used to it being later than this. You do know we don't serve cocktails this early," Jake said.

Julius laughed, "Well, I'm here to meet Candace for lunch. I already know what we're having, so I'll order it now."

"And if she wants something else?" Jake said.

"It's on me."

Jake smiled and set about getting a table ready and Maya took his order. Julius parked himself by the window and anxiously watched the road for her arrival. It was only a few more minutes but he had fixed his outfit, his hair and checked his teeth at least several hundred times (or so it felt). He looked up almost instinctively as she rounded the bend and headed for the inn. He straightened his jacket and prepared to welcome her to the table fabulously. Hayden greeted her and they exchanged bows. Julius stepped in and held his arms wide.

"Candace! I'm so happy you came! Please, come sit, they're bringing out the food now," he said. He walked ahead of her to the table so he could pull out her chair and helped her get seated. As he sat down and she surveyed the food he couldn't help but brim over with happiness. He poured her a cup of tea and she sipped at it.

"Well, come on eat! Is there something else you want?" he asked. She shook her head and took a few slices of bread. Her hand hovered over a bowl of pasta but she stopped. He reached over and put it in front of her.

"That's a delicious dish, you should try it," he said. She was silent and things were awkward. Julius abhorred silence and abhorred awkward silence even more.

"So, I haven't seen you since we were kids. Where did you live between now and then?" he asked.

"We moved almost halfway across the country with my grandma. We lived in a fairly small city in the southeast by the shore," she said. "We just moved here recently. Nothing exciting, really. What about you?"

"Oh, I traveled. As soon as I finished school, I went a ton big cities all over the world and worked with any designer I could get in with," he said.

"I'm sure you learned a lot," she said.

"Sure did. Though I can make clothes, I much prefer to make jewelry. I made my earrings," he said, flicking the diamond shaped ones in his ears. "And all my rings of course and my bracelets."

"You're very talented."

"Well, enough about me. If I wanted to talk about myself I know I could do that all day, but that's not what I'm interested in. I missed you, Candace. I want to know what happened to you."

She looked at him, and bought herself some time by putting a fork full of pasta into her mouth. He was waiting for a response, she couldn't get out of answering this time.

"I…Well, we only really moved in with Grandma because Dad died. But aside from that, There was really nothing," she said.

"I heard about your father after you left. I didn't know how you were suffering," he said.

"Would it have changed anything if you had known?" she asked. It was his turn to be stunned into silence. She didn't look at him as she poured herself another cup of tea.

"Yes. I know I would have. The only thing I wanted from you then was your attention. I really didn't know how to get it other than to tease you," he said. "I think if I had known there was another way to help you and to get you to notice me, I would have used it."

"I think you helped plenty. You took on enough bullies for me to last a lifetime."

He was silent again and by now he had stopped eating, "How did you know that?"

"You think I didn't notice I wasn't getting beat up everyday and it was you with cuts and bruises instead? Why did you think I brought bandages to school every day?" she said.

"In other words you already noticed me and gave me attention in your own quiet way and in trying to get more I was only becoming the worst bully you ever had," he said.

"Not the worst, but the first."

"What do you mean?"

She sipped her tea, "I encountered worse bullies than you."

"What?"

She didn't elaborate and Julius was itching to know more.

"Tell me! Tell me who they are so I can—" he began. Candace started to giggle. It was small and light, but she was giggling.

"It's all right. I'm fine now," she said.

"No, you're not," he said "Your first bully robbed you of all your color."

She lowered her eyes and shifted her pasta with her fork.

"I remember you used to wear your hair out more," he said. "Do you mind if I style it a little?"

"Ah…" she said and flushed pink. "Go ahead."

He stood up and grabbed a braid and loosed the band at the end. Carefully he undid the coils, freeing her hair into loose waves. As a boy he had always wanted to touch Candace's hair. The only way he knew to do so was to pull it. If only he had taken time to know how soft it was to the touch. It took everything he had not to be creepy and bury his nose in her hair to know what it smelled like, but the cascade of shiny blue waves that now fell along her back was lovely enough. He leaned over her and held out his hand.

"Your hand, mademoiselle," he said. She gave it to him and he put the two black bands on her wrist so she wouldn't lose them. He then took the springs of lavender and tucked them behind her ear. He sat back down in his chair and she kept her eyes on her plate. Her face had flushed pink but there was a slight smile tugging on her lips.

"There. Now everyone will know how pretty your hair is," he said. She reached for a lock of hair to twist in her hands but he swatted it away.

"Don't! Your hair is perfect, be confident and let everyone see it," he said.

"He's right you know," Chase said as he came out with the cake for dessert. "Your hair is really nice this way."

Candace's blush only deepened and she mumbled a thank you. Julius cut her a slice of cake and she nibbled at it.

"Sharing a meal with a good friend is quite possibly the best thing in the world, in my opinion," he said.

"Yes. Everything is so delicious. Thank you for having me," she said.

"I'm so very glad to be with you, my dear. So very happy," he said. Happy was an understatement. To see Candace loosen up around him just a little would fuel him for a lifetime of selfless deeds.

* * *

**Julius has only begun to try and get Candace to open up! His schemes do not end here! Please keep tabs, I'll be updating soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ambiguous**

VI.

* * *

Julius walked beside her on the way back to the shop. Candace kept her eyes on the ground. He was sending her home with an herbal tea blend, a new hairstyle and a sprig of lavender in her hair. She felt a little better inside. He had made her look nice, she supposed. Something inside her was still very wary. Though she had remained mostly quiet and obtuse at lunch, she hadn't been willing to just let him treat her without getting a few answers. When they stopped at the door to the shop, she had one more burning question to ask.

"Why are you doing all of this? I forgave you already," she asked.

His bright expression faded and he stood a little straighter and became more subdued.

"Because I can look at you and tell that of all those who bullied you I did the most damage. I made the cracks in you that others exploited. I want to bring you back," he said.

"You don't know who I am now," she said, her voice failing her as she dropped her head.

"I want to. I want to know who you are so I can…" he paused and put his hands in his pockets. "I just want you to know that you can be comfortable with me."

Candace turned the thought over in her head. She brushed back her hair over her shoulder and met his eyes. She stared into them searching for the lie, the secret plan to betray and humiliate her. She didn't find one, but she wasn't certain that there wasn't one. For the moment she felt somewhat at ease and she chanced a small smile.

"Thank you. Good bye," she said as she entered the shop. Now safely out of his gaze, she took a lock of her hair and twirled it in her fingers. She had no time to mull over the past hour, her grandmother gasped. Candace came toward her with some alarm.

"Grandma, is everything all right?" she asked. Shelly took both of her hands and bit back tears.

"Oh, Luna, come see how your sister looks!" she said. Luna came out from the back room and gasped herself.

"Candace…I haven't seen your hair out in ages! It looks nice," she said. Candace blushed unsure of what to say or how to react. Luna's eyes rested on the lavender behind her ear.

"Julius changed your hair, didn't he?" she asked.

"Well…yes…" Candace said.

Luna frowned and crossed her arms, "I want to hate him for making you feel like you had to hide yourself for all these years. But when he does something like this…"

She ran her fingers through her sister's hair.

"He's still on notice for me," she said. Candace found the same lock of hair and began to twirl it again. She was letting him in, but he wasn't trusted just yet. She took her place behind the counter and began to fill a few orders. It was weird to have to brush her hair out of the way so often. Maybe she'd let her hair out more, but not regularly. Especially not when she had to work. She tried to stay absorbed in her stitching but it was difficult when images of Julius kept coming to mind. Why was he trying so desperately to get his boyhood crush/object of torture to talk to him? Why did he have to build her back up?

_Probably to ease his conscience,_ she thought. Couldn't have a new crop of people thinking he was a horrible person. Except, no one knew they knew each other until he told them. Candace would have never recognized him if he hadn't said anything and even if she did, there was no gain in her telling what he had done. Still, she decided she accepted this explanation. If he wanted to make up this façade of being good friends so he could save face, she would play along. He was being much nicer to her and he wasn't bad company. He did make her feel pretty. Well, prettier than usual. Whenever Julius changed something about her, people noticed.

Well, at least the lunch was over with. She didn't expect any more offers like this to come her way.

* * *

Spring drew to a close and Julius would happen by after hours, always insisting he could come to see her rather than make her walk all the way to his shop or his house. He'd always bring a thermos of tea and they'd share. She stood on one side of the counter of the tailor shop, he stood on the other and they each sipped from mugs and mulling over Julius' latest designs. He'd ask for advice on color and shape for clothing and accessories. Candace liked his boldness in design and wished she had a little more gusto to take risks like he did.

"Any in particular that you like?" he asked her idly one day. She flipped through his sketchbook and her eyes fell on a long, orange dress. She tapped her finger on it.

"This one," she said. He raised his eyebrows and surveyed it.

"Interesting. Why?" he asked.

"The lines are long and flow nicely. The color makes me think of a sunset in the summer. Like she should be having shaved ice on the beach with her friends," Candace said.

He seemed to be taking in all her words and nodded thoughtfully.

"I'm inspired," he said and snapped the book shut. "I've got to go! Creative juices are flowing! See you later!"

He flashed her a bright grin before dashing out the door. Candace managed a small smile as she took their mugs back to the kitchen. She had to admit, for someone she secretly believed had an underhanded motive in befriending her, he was charming. Disarming almost. But she carried the wounds he had left and she still couldn't quite ease herself completely in his presence. Still, he was growing on her a bit. If he had behaved even a little like this as a child she'd have much fonder memories of him.

Her ease was checked when Julius didn't show up for a few days. In all honestly, she supposed his constant visits were something he hadn't planned on keeping up. She did applaud him for keeping it up for a few weeks. She wasn't truly hurt and given that she expected nothing, this was no serious blow to her. It wasn't until he showed up the day before the Ocean Festival with his hands conspicuously behind his back that she became curious beyond a passing thought.

"So, I'll be you're wondering where I've been," he said.

"Yes, a little," she said.

"Weeeeeelllll, you inspired me, remember? So I made the dress you liked," he said and placed a box on the counter. She was stunned and opened it. Sure enough, the dress was there, a lightweight, orange cotton dress. She took it out of the box and held it up.

"It's beautiful," she said.

"It's for you. I want you to wear it tomorrow for the Ocean Festival," he said. She dropped it and took a step back.

"I-I couldn't!" she said. He chuckled guided her to the mirror in the shop and held the dress in front of her.

"Yes, you can. Please wear it tomorrow," he said. His voice was softer, without the theatrical sharps it tended to hit. This was _his_ voice, the real thing. She looked at his reflection in the glass carefully. The smile he gave her was hesitant and imploring, almost as though he was afraid that she would shoot him down. She touched the straps of the dress gingerly and held it against her body. The hem swished around her ankles.

"I'll wear it," she said. He smiled, though not nearly as brightly as usual. This subdued reaction somehow felt more real.

"I'm so glad. And…will you come with me to the fireworks display?" he asked. She had to turn to study his reaction. He wouldn't look at her and his cheeks, though already pink from the blush she knew he wore, were only flushed deeper. Was he…nervous? Why was he asking her? She decided this was all part of reliving his childhood by asking her to something a bit romantic. She could humor him.

"I'll go with you," she said.

He took her free hand in both of his and squeezed it tightly.

"You will? You'll come with me? Oh, I'm so excited! Be at the beach by seven!" he cried. "See you tomorrow!"

He ran out the door and she could hear him whoop and cheer for a few blocks. Candace quietly went back to the counter and put the dress back into its box. As she was taking it to their back room to put the dress away, she found her grandmother and Luna sitting at the kitchen table expectantly.

"So, this is your second date with Julius," Luna said.

Candace's face turned bright red, "W-what do you mean? When was the first?"

"Lunch a few weeks ago," Shelly said.

"Grandma! That wasn't a date…that was him feeling sorry for me," she said.

"Yeah, O.K. Let's see the dress," Luna said. Candace put it on the table and the two of them looked it over.

"He's pretty good," Luna said.

"It's going to look lovely on you," Shelly added.

"Gotta look good for your date," Luna said with a wink.

"It's not a date!" Candace said.

"Then what is it? Why is he coming here almost every day and giving you things and asking you to lunch and to see fireworks?" Luna asked.

Candace dropped her gaze and started to wring her braid. She didn't know why, but it couldn't be because he was in love with her. Julius just didn't love girls like her.

"I guess I should find this weird. I thought he'd go after Owen or Luke for sure," Luna said. "Well, he asked you to the fireworks show. So how are you going to wear your hair?"

"The way I always do," Candace said. Luna sighed, grabbed her sister and plopped her in front of the vanity.

"No, you're not. Julius isn't the only one who can style your hair," she said. "I'm thinking lots of curls."

"No, Luna. Please, I don't want my hair different…"

"Can you at least ditch the braids? Maybe just straight and with a headband?"

"A-all right…"

Luna clapped her hands and began to undo Candace's braids. All the while, Candace was wondering if she should have agreed to go to see the fireworks with Julius at all.

* * *

Candace twirled a lock of hair between her fingers. Luna caught her and slapped her hand. Candace only furrowed her brow deeper and began to anxiously rub her palms together. Shelly came up behind her and put her hands on her granddaughter's shoulders.

"You look very pretty," she said. Candace smoothed the dress and breathed deeply. All she had to do was go outside and meet up with Anissa, Jin and Van and go about the day. She stood a little straighter than usual and went out the door. Anissa and her family were outside of the clinic and their eyes widened as Candace came toward them.

"Well this is new," Anissa said with a grin.

"Is it that bad?" Candace asked and began to tug on a section of hair.

"It quite suits you, I think," Jin said. Van responded by attempting to grab a fist full of something, her hair, her bright dress, maybe an earring that she dared to wear. Candace held her arms out for him.

"If you take him, he's going to try and tear you apart," Anissa warned.

"It's fine," Candace said.

"No, no, no!" Luna cried, popping up from nowhere. "Did you forget that you have a date tonight?"

Anissa held back Van, "You have a date? Oh, there's no way I'm letting you hold this boy now. Whom are you going out with?"

"Julius," Luna said. Candace blushed.

"Hm. He seems nice enough. Though Gill and I were betting on whether he'd start flirting with Owen or Luke first," Jin said.

"Thank you! I'm glad I'm not the only one who thought so!" Luna said. Anissa shot Jin a glare.

"What? It was just a good humored bet, it wasn't anything serious," he said. Anissa shook her head and stormed off. Candace followed close behind.

"I'm sorry he's insulting your date," she said.

"I don't think it's a date," Candace said.

"The fireworks display is pretty romantic. Jin and I didn't really go together until we started dating. I think you'll change your mind after you go," she said.

Candace didn't want to think about this too long. She just enjoyed the festival, fish was one of her favorite foods and there was plenty of it. Julius on the other hand was nowhere to be found. Candace found his aunt and steeled her nerve to talk to her.

"Hello, Ms. Mira," she said.

"Oh, Candace. I barely recognized you. Are you having fun today?" she said.

"Yes. Ah…I was wondering, have you seen Julius today?"

Mira snorted, "We were supposed to come together, but he's preparing for his big date tonight, you see. That could take all day."

Candace flushed red, "Oh. Thank you."

She wanted to hide. She wanted to run away. She ran over by the lighthouse where less people were and sat in front of the door. Was this a date? Maybe Mira had just assumed. Julius would probably want to look good during any festival. No, Julius wasn't dating her, it couldn't possibly be true. Julius didn't even really like her, wasn't this all just a front, a way to redeem his childhood self? She had recovered enough by around seven to wait at the beach. Much to her surprise, Julius was already there.

"Oh, good! I'm so happy you came," he said. His voice was back to its livelier tones, but the way he looked at her, the way he smoothed her hair as though it were the final stroke on a canvas spoke volumes to her.

"You look beautiful," he said.

"So do you," she said.

He laughed, "It only took me all day. If I ever came out without doing something to myself I'd look like a monster compared to you."

"Why do you wear make up?" she asked.

He paused and grimaced, "Is it that obvious?"

"Your complexion is always flawless, your cheeks are perfectly pink, no lips naturally have that sheen to them and there's always a little color around your eyes," she said. He laughed again.

"It's a creative outlet. I enjoy it," he said.

"Because people are your canvas?"

"Yes. I'm the one I change the most."

"Is that how you view me? A canvas to change?"

He looked at her, missing the first fireworks that began to light up the sky.

"No, Candace. I only fix your hair or give you new clothes because I want you to see a different side of yourself. The one I know is inside," he said. A second set went off.

"How do you know what's inside?" she asked.

"It's in your designs. It's in your critiques of my work. You don't wear what your true design taste is, you're hiding the vibrant you inside. I just want it to come out now and then," he said. She blushed and bowed her head. He leaned in close.

"Don't look at the ground. There's fireworks, you don't want to miss them," he whispered. She didn't look at him and raised her eyes to the sky. The two of them watched the colored explosions streak the sky. Somewhere amid all the wonder, he linked pinkies with her. She was startled and looked over at him. He only smiled in return. Her face flushed red, but she refocused on the fireworks. She was terribly nervous, but not of a terrified sort. In fact, this was one of the few times being nervous was thrilling. She curled her pinky around his bit her lip to keep herself from smiling to big. She didn't want him to think that she was falling for him or anything.

Julius was uncharacteristically silent since they had linked pinkies. It was silly, such a small thing but he seemed trapped in a dreamy daze. The fireworks finished and he walked her the grand twenty feet back to the tailor shop. He finally released her pinky and smoothed his hair.

"I had fun, I hope you did too," he said.

"Yes, I did," she said, glad the cover of night had hid her blush. Julius was confusing her, but she had to get to the bottom of this. They needed more time to talk, alone, away from everyone else.

"Julius, would you like to go on a picnic lunch with me some time next week?" she asked.

His eyes widened and she half expected him to say no, but with the grin and the almost girly squeal that followed, she gathered that he was more than happy to come.

* * *

**I'm always sure other couple do these romantic dates as well. They can't be known for romance if no one else takes part in it but you and the person you're dating. :) Please stay tuned for more!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ambiguous**

VII.

* * *

After leaving Candace at home, Julius drifted back to his own place in a fog of sheer bliss. Not only had she gone to the fireworks festival, but she also requested to go on a picnic with him. A summer picnic! He could hardly imagine anything more romantic. The soft, demure bud of a woman was opening up petal by petal. He closed the door to his house, placed his hand on his racing heart and leaned on the door.

It had been small but the simple linking of their pinkies and the fact that she didn't pull away was a start. He couldn't go for broke with her. A surprise kiss would have been too much when only about a month ago even a simple move to fix her hair set her on edge. He had played it beyond safe by making the move he did and it paid off. He wanted to make her jewelry, gem encrusted earrings, bracelets and necklaces. She had filled his soul with so much light and happiness. That would never do. She barely got that orange dress on if he knew her. No, he'd make her something soft and simple.

Then he got an idea.

* * *

In a few days' time, he arrived at the shop finding Candace rather unchanged, except when she saw him a shy smile graced her face and he got a nod. His heart could burst at the mere fact that she no longer found reasons to avoid looking at him. What was more, she stopped that infernal twisting of her braid, he hated that so much. He came to her and she tilted her head in expectation.

"Well, have you decided a day for us to go for a picnic?" she asked.

"Yes. Next Wednesday. Is that all right?" he said.

"It's fine."

"And I have one request."

She narrowed her eyes and her small smile morphed into a smirk. Julius could hardly believe what was happening. Candace was playing coy in her own shy way.

He put the box on the table and she raised her eyebrows.

"Please wear this dress and the bracelet inside. Open it now because if I know you, it will take a week for your friends and family to convince you to wear it," he said. She opened it and gasped. It was pale yellow and fitted to the waist, but it flared out and fell to just below her knees. She looked at him in fear.

"I can't wear this," she said. He placed his hands firmly on her shoulders.

"Yes, you can. Please wear it, at least for that day," he asked. She hugged the dress to her chest and looked down briefly. Her eyes met his for a long moment. He was starting to know these looks well. She was searching for the lie, for something to leap out and hurt her, a trap.

"I'll try," she said. "If…"

The pause scared him, "If what?"

"If you don't wear any make up that day."

He froze, "If I what?"

"You want me to come out of hiding and I want the same for you. Stop hiding your face behind the make up and let me see you. The blank canvas," she said.

He wasn't expecting that. He crossed his arms. He could play like this.

"I'll up the stakes. I'll ditch the jewelry, the feathers and wear as basic an outfit as possible if you promise to definitely wear that dress and whatever jewelry and accessories I decide for you."

She held out her hand and he shook it.

"It's a deal," she said.

He grinned and waved as he left. Now this was an interesting turn of events.

* * *

The days until his date (no, no it was just a picnic), passed much too quickly. Julius honestly didn't realize how much of a challenge it was going to be to avoid making himself pretty until he had to ignore all his colorful eye shadows. He kept glancing at them as he moisturized his face. He felt strange. He was unprimed for painting and felt so blank. He had an even harder time at his closest. Avoiding most of the bright colors he opted for a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. But what else? He promised Candace he wouldn't wear anything flashier. Oh, god this was so boring, how did other men _live_ like this? His prep time was hardly even a fraction of what it was before. What would have taken him hours took barely fifteen minutes. His wrists and fingers were bare, he felt almost naked. But if this would make Candace happy, he was going to do this.

A knock on the door reassured him. He opened it to find her there, picnic basket in hand and the dress on. She even wore the bracelet he made. He smiled at her the sight of her in that stunning pale yellow and being able to see her legs for once set his heart aflame. She seemed shocked when she laid eyes on him.

"Is it like night and day?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No, you're still very beautiful, I think. You just don't have as much color."

He let her in and he searched his closet for a basic jacket.

"Ugh, I just feel so odd," he said. He barely heard her come up behind him.

"We can bed the rules a bit," she said and reached for a burgundy red jacket. He internally sighed in relief and hugged it.

"Before we go, may I dare to do your make up?" he asked.

"Yes, make up is an accessory. I guess, it's part of the deal," she said.

He pulled her over to his mirror and sat her down. He didn't want to put foundation or powder on her face, she seemed fresh enough and they were going to be out in the summer sun. There was no point in putting all that on so she could sweat it off. He did put on an eye primer so he could put on a delicate slightly frosted lavender eye shadow. Mascara accentuated her already long, dark lashes. A quick whisk of blush against her cheeks made her seem a bit more rosy.

He dipped the applicator in the deep pink lip gloss he had chosen for her when he stopped. Not that he hadn't noticed the fact that Candace's lips were already a kissable color but he was struck by the fact that he had been so close to her face and had been given quite the opportunity to kiss her. In fact, she seemed expectant for him to put the lip gloss on, now would be the perfect chance before her lips were too sticky with gloss for him to try and steal a kiss. He started to apply the gloss. She trusted him too much. If he kissed her without knowing the fully impact it would have, he'd lose what he'd worked so hard to gain.

Finally, he was satisfied. He hadn't applied much make up, but if he was honest, he didn't truly want to cover Candace up, just highlight what he found attractive about her. She said nothing as she marveled at herself in the mirror and he silently unwove her braids, so her hair fell once again in loose waves at her back, he found a daffodil and tucked it behind her ear.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"I'm not used to it, but I like it. It's not too much," she said.

"Good, now let's go to my shop so we can pick up a few more accessories," he said.

"What?" she asked. He took her basket in is arm and held out his other for her to hold.

"I only own men's accessories. I'll lend you some pieces for today," he said.

"No, this is enough," she said, holding up the bracelet she wore. He grinned and shook his head.

"This is all part of the deal. We have to go get the accessories," he said. She sighed and took his arm. As much as he didn't want the guys at the blacksmith's to seem like this, he wanted them to see Candace more. He liked to see how well his handiwork had paid off. When other men complimented her, it meant that his taste was spot on. Candace was quite plainly a lovely girl but it took a trained eye to see the true beauty that lay within and know how to bring it out. With her at his side, he could see the change, though it was slight. Her eyes were shyly on the ground, but she held her head high. Her hair was out, but she didn't reach for a lock to twist nervously. She was unused to her legs being bare, but she kept in stride with him. As they came to the shop, she hesitated.

"Should I wait outside?" she asked.

"I can't pick something good if I don't have you there," he said.

"I-I don't know…"

"If they have to see me like this," he said circling his unpainted face, "then they have to see you like this."

She grimaced and followed him in. The initial reaction was dead silence. The first ten seconds were awkward.

"Is it opposite day?" Chloe asked. Candace was the first to start laughing, much to Julius' relief and everyone followed suit. As the laughter died down, Julius ushered Candace to the glass case containing all the jewelry.

"I'm just lending her a few pieces for the day, Aunt Mira. Don't mind us," he said.

Owen was the first to come over as Julius unlocked the case and perused his wares.

"You do look very nice today, Candace," he said.

She blushed and clasped her hands on the glass, "Thank you."

Julius might have been jealous except for a few reasons. First, he wanted other people to notice her and give her compliments. Second, the way she responded to Owen wasn't the same as when she spoke with him. She wouldn't look at Owen very long, her answer was short, and she clasped her hands. She was polite and thankful for the attentions given, but not at ease. No, she was more comfortable with him, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

He held up an earring to her ear, "Owen, what do you think of this one?"

Candace's blush deepened as the two of them studied the way this new piece of jewelry would accentuate her face.

"I like it," Owen said.

"I agree," Julius said and gave the set to her to put on. He also gave her a necklace and a few rings. As she was putting them on and exchanging a few words with Mira, Owen took Julius aside.

"So…what's with the change? You look almost completely different," he asked.

Julius smoothed his hair, "It was a deal I made with Candace. She wouldn't wear the dress unless I dressed like this."

"Is that so?" Owen said.

Julius glared at him, "What are you getting at?"

Owen smirked, "Nothing, nothing."

Julius was used to being the smug one and he wasn't sure what Owen was getting at. Before Julius could get more than just annoyed, Candace came to him.

"I can't get this necklace on myself. Can you do it for me?" she asked. He tore his attention from Owen and focused on her. She pulled her hair away from her neck and he fastened the clasp for her.

"Let's go," she said and took his arm. He had mostly pushed Owen out of his mind and the two of them headed back toward the beach. He supposed now it was no secret that he and Owen butted heads. Their ways of thinking were quite opposite, they were bound to argue at some point.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," he said.

"You didn't really. I think I made more of an issue for you than I realized," she said.

"I'm different. I've been bullied all my life for being different by guys like him. Girls too. I just accepted that I'm being me and I'm doing what I want regardless."

Candace's expression got a little dark and her head bowed low, "So…am I pressuring you to change as well? I hope you understand…I just am a little uncomfortable like this and I didn't want to be the only one uncomfortable…"

"No, no. I already told you, I do what I want regardless. I want to do this for you. And I have to say a little change is refreshing. It's nice to know you still think I'm handsome even without the make up and clothes," he said. She regained some confidence because she smiled at him. They set up the picnic by the beach. Candace made delicious food, so delicious he wondered if Chase hadn't coached her through a few dishes.

"I know you're the type that likes to travel," Candace said as they ate. "But are you considering the possibility of staying in Waffle Town?"

"Oh, I most certainly have decided to stay," he said. "I've had my fill of the fast paced city life. I'm ready for this."

He sighed and looked up at the sky. Candace leaned close to him and he felt his heart race as her hand brushed against his.

"That cloud is shaped like a flower, don't you think?" she asked and pointed.

His heart only beat faster at her closeness. She lay back on the blanket and he joined her. They pointed out clouds and shapes. He scarcely heard what she said, he was all the more aware that her hand was mere centimeters away from his. He fell silent as she hummed a song softly. Her voice was so gentle and warm like her heart. He placed his hand over hers. She stopped humming and gasped. He turned to her but her eyes were on the sky. Wordlessly, she moved her hand so she could entwine her fingers with his.

"Julius, I want you to know I don't want you to change. Today was just for one day. I'll accept you how ever you're most comfortable and happy," she said.

"Are you comfortable with me?" Julius asked. Her silence worried him.

"Almost," she said.

"What do I need to do to make you more at ease?" he asked.

"Give me time."

He turned on his side so he could look at her. She looked up at him her eyes soft and pleading.

"You shall have all the time you need," he said. He took a lock of her wavy hair in his own and twirled it around his finger. Her face was already flushing pink. She held up the hand that he wasn't holding.

"So, why this kind of bracelet? I know you're capable of much more difficult designs," she said. He grinned. It was a simple bracelet of blue yarn done in a chain crochet stitch.

"It was the only sort of jewelry I thought you'd actually be willing to wear," he said.

"You're right," she said. "I'll wear it until it falls off."

"And I'll make you another."

Her light giggling was infectious. He wondered if she knew that at all. Their picnic ended too soon, they packed up and headed back for the tailor's shop. As they were coming up, they were met by Luna wielding a camera.

"Smile!" she shouted. Before either could react, the flash went off and Luna examined her photo.

"It's perfect. I needed to get this on film. Julius with no make up and Candace all dressed up! Gil had better declare this date on the calendar Opposite Day," Luna said.

"You weren't the first to suggest that, I'll have you know," Julius said.

"Whatever, I got what I wanted," Luna said and went back inside.

They were alone again and Candace seemed to be searching for words.

"Thank you for coming," she said.

"Thank _you _for inviting me. You food was delicious," he said.

"I think we need more times like this, just to talk," she said.

"Ask and you shall receive," he said. With a flourish he had her hand in his and kissed it. She was bright red by the time they met eyes but she didn't cower.

"G-good bye," she said.

"See you later," he replied. It took everything he had to remain cool and collected until he heard her door closed. Once he was sure she was inside, he pumped his fist in the air in triumph. Today went just right. She was letting him in bit by bit. Each victory was small and precious, but he wouldn't let any of them go for anything.

* * *

**For the record, I like Owen. But I've always felt that Julius and Owen didn't exactly get along at first. I'd love to write a series of friendship pieces among all the bachelors, I'm certain some are better friends than others. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ambiguous**

VIII.

* * *

There was no escaping it now. Candace all but drifted through the next day until Julius arrived that evening. Nothing seemed different as they poured over his latest sketches, except now they sat at the table side by side and every so often his hand would brush against hers or their shoulders would rub together. She wanted to ask him what this all meant, if this was all an act, if he would drop her once he felt sufficiently vindicated for his past actions. It wasn't quite fair because she was starting to enjoy Julius a little bit.

The more she thought about him the more confused she got. She supposed she shouldn't think too much of being asked to one semi-romantic date. She spent the next few weeks working and not worrying about the intricacies of her relationship with Julius. Then yet another romantic holiday came up: the Firefly Festival. She knew most of the couples already had their own little spot to watch them. Candace had enough evidence to believe Julius would ask her to go, but enough doubt to not be crushed if he didn't.

And the day before he arrived, gift box in hand. She received a new dress, this one dark blue, and an invitation to meet him by the waterfall just after sundown. Candace spread the fabric under her hands as she considered the offer.

"I-I'll come," she said. He placed both his hands over hers.

"I'm glad you're coming. It means a lot to me," he said.

She blushed but managed a smile. He looked away quickly and started for the door.

"Good bye, Candace!" he sang. She hugged the box to her chest and put it on her bed. She stared at it for a moment before she ran to the front of the store.

"Luna, Grandma, I've got to go," she said. She didn't stay to hear their reply. She ran to Angela's house and knocked on the door. Angela answered and was startled at her presence.

"Candace? Are you all right?" she asked.

"I-I don't know. I'm…I'm…" Candace could not find the words before they dissolved into tears.

"Come in," Angela said and put her arm around her shoulder. She was shown to a table and given some water to drink. Once she had calmed down a little, she told Angela everything: about the outings with Julius, about the gifts, about her doubts. Angela kept quiet and waited through pauses and stammers and sobs.

"Candace, he's putting a lot of effort into getting to know you. I think he loves you," she said.

Candace dried her eyes and shook her head, "He can't. He couldn't."

Angela crossed her arms, "Why not?"

"Why should he love me? Why would he?" she asked. Angela came to her friend's side and hugged her.

"I think you know why. He's going to tell you that he loves you someday and you can ask him yourself then," she said. "I'll walk you home. Get some rest, enjoy tomorrow evening."

Candace blew her nose into her handkerchief.

"Who are you going with?" she asked.

Angela grinned as she grabbed her hat, "Who do you think I'm going with?"

Candace was surprised with the ease at which she laughed. Angela had that effect on everyone, no wonder Gill was smitten with her. The walk home was relaxing and her peace of mind was restored by the time she reached her door.

* * *

The day passed by so slowly. It seemed no matter how much work Candace invented, she couldn't fill the time enough. As the sun began to set, she put on the dark blue dress, put her hair into one braid instead of two, and set off for the waterfall. Julius was there, shuffling nervously though the anxiousness seemed to dissolve once she arrived.

He took her hand, "They're about to come out."

He guided her to a soft patch of grass and they sat in silence. One by one they started to light up the night. She hugged her knees to her chest and he inched closer to her.

"Do you remember catching fireflies when we were younger?" he asked. She grinned and rubbed her arms to keep them warm. It was one of the few good memories she had with him. She sat quietly with the jar in the tall grass while he ran around and caught as many as he could and returned with his spoils for her. She remembered him, his hair hastily cut most likely on his own with safety scissors, his T-shirt was too big, his shorts were also cut from old jeans and fraying. He was so proud to come back and place a firefly in the jar, each toothless grin promising another. When he was satisfied they sat together, marveling at them.

"And I let them go. You were so mad," she said.

"I wanted you to have them," he said. "I thought they'd stay beautiful forever. They'd probably have died in a few days if you had kept them. It was for the best."

They fell silent again. Candace shuddered and Julius took off his jacket, put it around her shoulders and pulled her close. She snuggled against him and stared dreamily at the fireflies as they circled above their heads.

"Julius?" she said as she raised her head. As he met her eyes she found herself shocked at how close they were, if she just inched forward even a little, she could give him a kiss. The warmth and the closeness pushed whatever thought she had right out of her mind.

"Never mind," she said and rested her chin on her knees. Was this all a game to him? Did he even comprehend how she felt? She chewed on her lips in fear. Was she…was she falling in love with him? She had to root the feelings out quick. When he cut ties with her, when he attempted to crush her she had to be ready, she couldn't have herself vulnerable like this.

"We should go back, it's getting late," he said. She nodded and moved to take off his jacket but he pressed his hands gently on her shoulders.

"Until you get back inside, keep it on," he said. She flushed deeper as he took her hand and walked her home. At the door they lingered awkwardly. She removed his jacket and he took it halfheartedly. She reached for the door and he wrapped his arms around her. The move was so sudden Candace lost her footing. He held her so tightly it didn't matter. She relaxed enough to rest her head on his shoulder, though she didn't return the hug. He released her and kept his eyes on the ground.

"Candace, I…I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

"Yes," she replied. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and she cursed it for reacting so. How weak minded she was to be in love with him when she knew the outcome, the betrayal that lay in store for her. She was foolish for enjoying his company and for letting him in. She shook her head. What were these sneaking suspicions operating on but the foolish actions of a young boy? Here was a man who had been through trials of his own. Perhaps he was more trustworthy than she thought. Everyone deserved a second chance. Cautiously she admitted to herself as she crawled into bed that night that she liked Julius. Anything more, her subconscious was not ready to take, even if it was true. Cautiously she declared him officially her friend. However, she knew that she needed to monitor her actions toward him with all the precaution in the world.

* * *

**Wanted to get this in before the hurricane hit! Please enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ambiguous**

IX.

* * *

As fall began, Julius expressed a desire to knit. It was an off handed statement, he hadn't expected Candace to be ready the next day with needles and the finest silk yarn she had so she could teach him. They sat around with hot tea and Candace patiently guided him through his first rows. He had to admit, when she'd stand behind him and put her hands over his so she could walk him through the stitches was getting to be more and more unnerving. He was trying to be content with just this, but he wasn't. He couldn't have her so close and not want more. He wanted her love, her attention, her smiles, all of her. He knew as well as anyone that should he attempt to take more than she was ready for, he'd lose it all. If he continued to be patient, she'd open up to him.

One sour note was Luna. The girl was always popping in at what would have been a rather touching moment. This was why they needed to be out of the house when they really talked. Today, Luna parked herself right next to Candace with a garden magazine. It seemed someone else was vying for Candace's attention.

"Candace, I like this flower," Luna said. Candace didn't pause in her knitting and leaned over to see.

"A blue mist flower, huh?" she said.

"Yeah, it's so beautiful. I'd like one some day," she said. Candace pursed her lips and Julius already knew she was trying to think of a way to get her one. He already had a plan. Buy a packet of seeds, ask Angela for a few pointers, grow one and present it to Candace so she could give it to Luna. Simple. In this way, Candace _and_ Luna would warm up to him a bit more. He glanced over at the kitchen where Shelly was cooking. Aside from Luna, it Candace's grandmother he had to impress. He gathered that she didn't seem to dislike him. Perhaps she liked that he was a good tailor, perhaps she liked that he was nice to Candace, but she didn't seem to be overly warm toward him. If there was anyone he wanted to be on board with his relationship with Candace, it was Shelly.

It was getting late, he wanted to stop by the inn and have a drink and talk with Chase. Candace sent him home with his knitting and told him to have a few more rows done by the next day. He was all too eager to do as assigned.

* * *

The next day before work, he planted the blue mist seeds in his garden. Angela had given him some fertilizer and gave some care recommendations. All he had to do now was wait and ask advice should something go awry. When he arrived at the Tailor's Shop that evening, Candace met him at the door and wouldn't let him in. Immediately he could tell something was wrong. Her eyes were on the ground, but it seemed more like she had a heavy weight on her shoulders more than anything.

"Grandma is sick. Very sick. It happened so suddenly. I don't want you to come in," she said. He cupped her cheek so he could comfort her and make her look him in the eye. She did not resist and met gazed at him worry in her eyes.

"I understand. If you need me, stop by my house," he said.

"Thank you," she said.

Initially, he hadn't worried over much. He absorbed his free time in tending to the flowers he was growing. He had only seen glimpses of Candace in the past week, so he was surprised to hear his voice outside her window late at night. He got up and went to see what was the trouble. She wasn't at his door but at Anissa and Jin's. Instantly he grabbed his coat and went outside as Jin answered. Candace was just barely composed.

"It's all right, I'm coming with you right now," Jin said. Julius came and put an arm around Candace. She jumped at first but relaxed and gave him a fierce hug. He smoothed her hair, her braids were unkempt, she'd probably been nursing her grandmother all week.

"I take it she's gotten worse," he said. She nodded into his chest.

"May I come with you in case you need more help?" he asked.

"Please?" she asked. Her face was pale and there was no trace of tears but she was just so tired looking and worn. He had never felt his heart twisted so. Jin joined them.

"Come on," he said started toward the Tailor's Shop. Julius kept an arm around Candace and she remained calm. In the face of such a trial, Julius was in awe at the way she braced up. No tears in sight, just determination. When they got back, Luna was by Shelly's bedside and she moved so Jin could work. Candace hugged her tightly and guided her to the kitchen. Candace sat on a chair and Luna climbed in her lap and curled up close to her. All the times Luna had been strong in the face of so many aggressors and now Candace was the one being strong for her. It was a side of her Julius was glad to see. He put a hand on her shoulder and she glanced up at him with a tired smile. Together they waited for Jin's diagnosis.

"It's much worse than I thought. We need to get her to the clinic," he said. Luna sobbed and Julius stepped up.

"I'll help," he said.

"Good," Jin said and put his stethoscope around his neck. "Can you carry Shelly to the clinic for me?"

Julius went straight for the bed and picked the older woman up with ease. The ease came partially because Shelly was quite small to begin with and partially because, regardless of what anyone thought, he did work out. His boyish figure did not watch itself. With Shelly now in his arms, Candace and Luna were right behind him as they went to the clinic. Jin turned on the lights and moved the blankets from one of the beds.

"Put her here," he said. Julius placed her gently on the bed and Jin set about getting medicine. Candace moved to sit by her grandmother, but Jin waved her away.

"Sit in the waiting room," he said. Candace complied and Luna sat next to her and put her head on her sister's shoulder. Julius sat next to her and put his arm around both of them.

"You should go home," Candace said.

"When I'm sure you'll be fine, I'll go," he said.

"There's nothing more you can do, so just go away," Luna snapped.

Julius felt his temper skyrocket but wisely looked to Candace for an answer. She looked at him with pleading eyes. It did hurt him a bit that she wanted him to leave, but he would respect her wish.

"All right. I'll be by during my lunch break to check on you," he said. Luna glared at him.

"Thank you," Candace cried as he turned to leave. He was worried, definitely. If Shelly died, Candace and Luna would be alone in the world. He couldn't bear the idea of Candace having to deal with the crushing weight of grieving a loved one, having to shoulder an entire business, comfort her sister and get her grandmother's final wishes in order. As he walked home in the dark, he silently prayed to whatever deity would listen to help Candace's family some how.

* * *

Before going to see Candace, Julius decided to cut a few flowers from his garden for the family. He found her in the waiting room of the clinic with papers strewn all over her lap. He approached quietly and she didn't notice him until he coughed a little. She started and looked up at him. Seeing her eyes red from crying he sat right next to her and took her into his arms. She sobbed into his shirt and he blinked back his own tears.

"Is your grandmother O.K.?" he asked.

She nodded, "Jin said that she'll pull through. But she needed a medicine that was very expensive. I refuse to let him just give it to us, we live on a small island, he needs all the money he can get. We're not a charity case. Jin said we'll work out a payment plan but our budget is already tight. I can't find a single way to make this work. I don't see what we can cut. I don't know what we're going to do…"

Julius held her for a little longer deliberating in his mind what to do. Candace would never accept money from him, especially if it was as big a sum as he believed. He released her and she sniffed and dried her eyes. He pulled off his thumb ring and placed it in her hands.

"A ring?" she asked.

"An amethyst ring," he said. "A thoughtless friend has given you a ring that's much too big for any of your fingers."

"Julius…I can't possibly accept––"

"But! If you give it back to him, it would be in horrible taste. If I were you, I'd sell it and claim that you lost it while washing dishes." He stood up, "I've got flowers for your grandmother. May I give them to her?"

She nodded silently, still dumbstruck. Shelly was asleep and Luna was sitting beside her. Luna gave him a sour look as he entered. He shook his head and reached over her and took the flowers back. He pulled out a single blue flower and presented it to her. Luna's eyes widened as she turned the flower in her fingers.

"Is…is this?" she said. He placed the bouquet on bedside table and left without another word.

Candace was still sitting silently in the chair with his ring (now her ring) in her hands. He wanted to leave before either sister could refuse his kindness. Before he reached the door, Candace wrapped her arms around his waist. He placed a hand over hers and she squeezed him tighter.

"Thank you," she whispered. When she released him and he turned to her, the look of relief in her eyes was more than enough for him. He returned to work with a spring in his step.

* * *

Julius was bent over a new piece he was working on. Mira came down to his workshop toward the end of the day. He heard her approach but didn't look up.

"Julius…Candace came by today and sold a ring," she said.

"Did you give her the money?" he asked, eyes still on his work.

"Yes…but I'm almost certain it was your favorite ring. It had the same stone and carvings…" she said.

"But you gave her the money, right?"

"Yes. So I take it you knew about this, then?"

Julius glanced up at her and smirked. She sighed and put her hands on Julius' shoulders.

"You're putting in a lot of effort into wooing this girl and she's not reciprocating your feelings at all. I don't think she's worth your time," Mira said.

He didn't respond, as he didn't want to debate with her. He was smarter than he was when he was younger, he saw Candace's quiet attentions toward him. And to her credit, she was being a lot more open with him than usual. He'd continue to bide his time and hold out hope.

* * *

**So, I survived the hurricane with Internet access in tact and I'm stuck inside because of flooding and fallen trees. Therefore I get to churn out more story. Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ambiguous**

X.

* * *

If Candace had any doubts about how much Julius cared about her they were gone. With her grandmother on the mend and her financial worries allayed the day they started, Candace was put at ease. He was still protecting her and she resolved in her mind to repay him. She didn't know how exactly, but she was going to. She had no idea of what he wanted or needed. He seemed to have everything. She stood quietly by when he visited, absorbing his words, turning them over in her head.

She started small. Thanksgiving rolled around and she wanted to go out of her way to give him cake. He would be the first one on her list, before her friends, before even Luna or her grandmother. She made his favorite kind: pumpkin. She was up before everyone else and on her way to his house with her cake box in hand. When he answered the door, he seemed a bit surprised, but pleased to see her.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Julius," she said and presented her gift. He grinned and held it to his chest.

"Thank you. Wait right here," he said. He ran inside and presented her with a cake box.

"For you," he said. She smiled as she took it. He was still doing too much for her, more than she deserved. She stood on her tiptoes so she could touch her lips to his cheek.

"Thank you for all you've done for me these past few months," she said.

"It was all nothing, I'm here for you," he said. His cheeks were bright red and his grin spread from ear to ear.

"I have to give everyone else cake today, but I wanted to give you yours first. I'll see you later," she said. He waved as she left. One Thanksgiving cake was not going to be enough in her mind. She needed to give him something more. She had to prove how much she cared about him because–and she dared to admit it now–she loved him. There was no reason to doubt him now; he had more than proved he had changed.

How could she ever repay him? How could she ever show the depth of her love for him?

* * *

Her answer came a few weeks later. She had ventured over to see him at work on her break time and he seemed distracted. Julius was not one to hide his feelings for long, if she waited, he'd tell her what was wrong. Sure enough he spilled within barely five minutes.

"I'm sorry, Candace, I'm just in a bad mood," he said and leaned on the glass case.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I have this idea for an amazing accessory. But I need a big, bold gem to go in it. I'm thinking either a ruby or a sapphire. I don't seem to have any on hand," he said.

"Why don't you ask Owen to get some for you?" Candace asked. Julius glared at the wall.

"No way. Never," he said. She did not push the issue further. As she started to go, she formed a plan on her way home. She took a detour to Angela's farm. She was come out of one of her barns and waved to Candace enthusiastically.

"What's going on, Candace?" she asked.

"Um…I need to borrow your hammer," she said. Angela tilted her head in interest.

"All right," she said and opened her backpack. "Is it something I can do for you?"

"No, just smashing some rocks in the garden," she said.

"Working on your garden…in winter?"

"Y-yes…"

Angela handed her the hammer. It was much heavier than Candace anticipated.

"You're quite dedicated to be getting your bed ready now," she said.

"Thank you. I'll try to have it back by tomorrow," Candace said.

"O.K. Be careful with that thing."

Candace hid the hammer outside near the box for garden tools. Since neither her grandmother nor Luna would be out in the garden at all, it would be safe out there. After work, she created a bodygizer blend from the herbs she had grown. Luna watched her make jar after jar and put them in the fridge.

"You're sure making a lot of that. Planning on a fitness kick?" she asked.

"Something like that," Candace replied. After that she made a few yam cakes and set them aside. Now came the wait. At midnight, when she was sure Luna and her grandmother were asleep, she got up, put on a pair of overalls, her thick jacket and a hat. She grabbed her pack and stuffed full of her jars of homemade bodygizer and a few of the yam cakes. From the garden toolbox, she fetched her gloves and grabbed the hammer and set off for the mining district. At the mouth of the mine she paused. She knew she was unskilled and only marginally knew what was down there. But she knew enough to know what she was looking for: a sparkling blue or red wonderful. She was shooting for red, because a ruby was certainly more Julius.

The first few floors weren't too bad. She had to smash a few rocks to get to the stairs, but it wasn't anything she hadn't done before (because she had indeed smashed rocks for her garden). Around the tenth floor, she realized how cold it was underground and pulled her scarf around her neck a little tighter. She searched for another staircase and dreaded that a rock had been pushed over one and she'd have to blindly smash a bunch until she found the one she needed. She started in one corner and began to hit every rock she could find, tossing aside ores and the odd colored wonderful. Whoever came in after her would have things made ridiculously easy for them.

As she went to the next pile of rocks, the ground beneath her feet gave way. She fell a few levels down and fell on her side. She didn't get up right away, downed one of her jars of her herb mix and carefully put it back into her pack. It was a miracle none of them broke. She got up and searched for another staircase. Once again, there wasn't one and she set to smashing rocks again. This time it took almost all of them before she found it and she downed another jar before continuing. This was much harder than she thought and she gave Angela and Phoebe so much credit for doing this on their own so often. Despite the stiffness already gripping her shoulders and back, and the soreness that tingled in her arms and where she fell on her leg, she pressed on. She would find that red wonderful and it would be a beautiful ruby for Julius.

She barely got to look at the next level she arrived on, she fell through a weak spot in the floor and landed another few floors down. Already, her body was feeling battered and she knew there were several bruises. She silently wished she was hardier and she knew already that perhaps this was a grave mistake. She got to her feet and held her hammer with both hands. No, she had to keep going. Julius wouldn't have given up and neither should she.

The dark and the silence made her realize that she heard scratching in the dark. Before she could figure out what it was, she was knocked off her feet. She caught herself before her face hit the ground. Looking at her and tittering in interest was a mole. She screamed in surprise and it burrowed underground. She got up again and started to look for the staircase when it came and knocked her over again. This could not continue. As much as it pained her to think about hurting another creature, she had to knock it out. She ran around the room swinging the hammer menacingly, though she missed her mark more than a few times. She finally managed to hit the mole squarely on the head. It squealed and reburied itself in its hole.

Now she was exhausted and needed another homemade bodygizer. She had gone through more than half her supply and was going to have to dip into the yam cakes if she wasn't careful. What was more, she still hadn't reached her goal of finding the red wonderful. Each floor brought a new challenge, be it blindness, confusion, another weak floor, moles. Finally, Candace reached a floor and just decided to go for broke. She was going to break every rock until she found what she wanted. She tossed aside gold, silver, copper, sparkling green and white wonderfuls

Had she the stamina and time, she would have mined more often, her family would have more money. As it was she was starting to wonder if she'd get out alive. She found a wonderful sparkling and blue and stuffed it in her bag. She was still going to try and find a red one, but wouldn't it be amazing if she could give Julius both gems instead of one? She fell through another crack in the floor and found she could barely stand. She was exhausted from hardly sleeping and now she had one last yam cake to keep her going. She ate it and pressed on, smashing every rock she could see, even when a puff of gas rendered her blind. She tripped over a rock and the ground never seemed so inviting in her life.

This was it. She had failed miserably. She curled her fingers around the hammer. She wanted to continue. She had so much left to do, the red wonderful was still out of her reach, Angela needed her hammer back. If her body ever saw the light of day again, she prayed everyone would forgive her for letting them down.

* * *

**That's it for now!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ambiguous**

XI.

* * *

Julius had gone for his morning run. His heart was soaring and he couldn't wait for the day to really begin. He finished the scarf he had been working on and planned on giving it to Candace before the winter was out. He pictured it clearly in his mind, he'd give her the scarf in a reversal of her departure when they were kids and confess his true feelings. Julius didn't believe he could go on much longer without having her warm looks, her light touches and her beautiful heart. His own heart ached at the thought of going on without her. He finished his run without much event and got ready for the day. As he was about to start on his make up there was a pounding on the door.

He opened and was surprised to find Luna. If Luna came to him, something was wrong. The girl still had her pigtails in satin bun covers and was in her nightgown.

"Have you seen Candace? Did she come see you at all? Please…I won't be mad…just if she's with you…" she said.

"No. I haven't seen her since yesterday," he said.

"Oh, no…" Luna said and covered her mouth with her hand. Julius put both his hands on her shoulders.

"Is Candace missing?" he asked. Luna nodded.

"Who else have you asked?"

"I thought for sure she'd gone to you. I haven't asked anyone else."

"Go to Anissa and Jin, ask if they have seen her. I'll go to Angela."

She nodded and ran to the house next door and he ran faster than he had before to Angela's house. She was just coming out when he caught her.

"Candace is missing. Have you seen her?" he asked.

"Not since yesterday. She asked for my hammer to smash rocks in her garden," Angela said.

"In the middle of winter?"

"I know. I can't figure it out. But is there anything I can do to help?"

"Can you search the woods and the beach? I'm going to find Luna and we'll start asking everyone in town and then work out from there," he said.

"Maybe she took a boat out this morning?" Angela suggested.

"Maybe. Find that out for me first, then search the places I asked you. Meet back at the Tailor's Shop when you're done," he said.

She nodded and ran off. He ran back to Luna who was sitting on the stairs near his house, her coat pulled around her tightly. He sat next to her and put an arm around her.

"You're not dressed properly. I'm going to walk you home and I want you to change so you don't get sick. Let's not add another worry to this situation," he said. She looked up at him and got up so she could walk with him. She half heartedly changed, and her hair was all over the place. He quietly smoothed her pigtails as they walked from door to door asking anyone if they knew anything. Angela returned when they had gone through all the people in town and reported that she saw nothing and no one had stepped foot off the island at all.

"I've got to tell my grandmother we have no news of her yet," Luna said. "I'll join you soon."

"We're going to ask everyone on the way to the mining district if they've seen any sign of her," Julius said. "Meet us at the blacksmith's."

They had no success and by the time they reached the blacksmith's Julius felt worry grip him like never before. Owen came out and joined them.

"What's going on? I'm not used to seeing the two of you together so early," Owen said.

"Candace is missing," Angela said.

That got his attention, "Really? Have you asked around for her?"

"We talked to everyone. No one knows where she is," Julius said.

"Have you checked the mines at all?" Owen asked.

Julius glared at him, "Why would she even go in there?"

Owen shrugged, "People do strange things for strange reasons."

"Are you calling Candace strange?" Julius said coming closer to Owen. He could hear the leather of Owen's gloves stretch as he clenched his fists. Angela stepped in between them.

"Hey, hey, cool it. Owen, go on ahead and take a look in the mines. It can't hurt to look," she said. "Julius, you and I will go out to Soufflé Farm and ask if anyone has seen her there."

With every hour that Candace was missing, Julius felt as though a year were shaved off his life. He, Luna and Angela all met back in front of the blacksmith's all reporting that they had no sign of her. Julius was about to overturn the entire island just to find her, when Phoebe ran out of the mines.

"We found her! Owen found her! Calvin and I were going down to our excavation site and we ran into Owen with Candace. But she's in really bad shape. Please, someone go get Jin!" she said. Julius threw off his coat and put all those morning runs to good use. For someone in dress shoes and hampered by long, non-athletic clothes, he made pretty good time. He arrived at the clinic out of breath, but adrenaline kept him coherent enough to get out that Jin was needed.

If he could have carried Jin on his shoulders he would have but Jin was out of the door, medical kit in hand no sooner did he finish his sentence. They met Owen and the rest of the search party half way. Julius hovered near him since Owen did not seem keen on releasing Candace. She had been wrapped in Owen's jacket to keep her warm, but she looked ashen grey, as though she were already a corpse. Angela was carrying her pack and a hammer but Candace seemed curled around something she had clutched in her fist.

Jin put on his stethoscope and listened to her chest. He sighed in relief.

"I hear her heart beat and she's breathing, but barely. We've got to hurry," he said. Once in the warmth of the clinic, Jin shooed them all away and Angela sat with Luna and Owen in the waiting room.

"Julius, get Grandma, please," she said. "Tell her that we found Candace and she's at the clinic."

Julius nodded numbly and Angela handed him his jacket. He took it and threw it over his shoulders. He was happy that was for sure, but he had so many questions. What was she doing down there? How did Owen of all people know where to look for her? If anyone was going to form unspoken psychic bonds with Candace, it was him. He opened the door to the tailor's shop and found Shelly there, in tears. The old woman ran for him and hugged him.

"Is she all right?" she asked. He held her close.

"I don't know. But she's alive," he said. _Barely_, he thought. "She's at the clinic. I'll take you there."

She sniffed, "Thank you, Julius. You've done so much for us."

"It's my pleasure to help you," he said.

They walked to the clinic and Luna and her grandmother hugged each other and shared a few tears. Owen came up to him and scratched his head a bit.

"I'm getting the girls some hot chocolate from the inn. You wanna come with me?" he asked. Julius wanted nothing more than to stay until Jin had word of Candace but Angela waved him along.

"All right. But after this I'm not leaving until I know what happened to her," Julius said.

The two of them walked in silence. Julius had one burning question on his mind, but couldn't bring himself to ask it. They arrived at Sundae Inn. Maya was bawling while Jake attempted to console her and Chase was leaning against a table with his arms crossed. All three jumped up when they saw Owen and Julius arrive.

"Did you find her?" Chase asked.

"Yes, she was in the mines," Owen said. "She's alive, though."

They all let out a collective sigh of relief.

"We're getting a round of hot chocolate for everyone at the clinic," Julius said. "So––"

Jake looked at Chase and he nodded.

"Giant pot of hot chocolate, on the house, personally delivered," Chase said. "See you in ten."

Owen and Julius looked at each other in confusion.

"Well you heard him! We're bringing it to you. Now go back to the clinic and support the family!" Maya said and pushed them out the door. The two of them shuffled back, the excitement of the day catching up to them in the form of fatigue.

"Angela had something similar happen to her before you came," Owen said. "We couldn't find her for a whole day. She'd never set foot in the mines before, so no one thought to look there. Calvin went into the mines and found her. I just figured…"

"You were right," Julius said. "Sorry I snapped at you."

"No, I understand. She's your girl, y'know? You were stressed out and worried. I know we don't get along so well so…no offense taken," he said.

Julius said nothing the rest of the way. In fact, he said nothing the rest of the day. Even as the others whispered over their hot chocolate he stared into his until it got thick and cold. At one point Julius swore he heard her voice. Jin came from behind the curtain. They all got up and he smiled.

"She opened her eyes and spoke a little. Angela, come here," he said. The girl got up immediately. He said something to her in a hushed tone and put something in her hand. Angela gazed at it and nodded before turning to leave. One by one the others left so they could get some rest, but Julius remained. Luna came and took his cup away from him.

"I called the inn. They'll be sending us dinner," she said. "I want you to eat. No one wants two people in the clinic in one day."

He nodded but couldn't look at her. Chase came with the food. Julius was glad to see him, he always knew how to make a situation better. Instead of leaving right away, he sat with Julius.

"Come on, man. I worked hard on this, you have to eat it," he said. Julius put a forkful of food in his mouth and Chase smirked.

"Owen stopped by to tell us that she woke up. She'll be fine," he said. Julius looked at him and took another bite of food. Chase leaned closer so only Julius could hear him. "She'll recover, and I'll be attending your wedding in a few weeks, just you watch," he said in a quieter tone.

"I thought I'd be going to yours first," Julius said. Chase crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"I don't even know," he said. "Eat up, and if you're too tired to get all the way home, we'll put you up for the night."

Julius waved as Chase left the clinic. No sooner did he leave, did Jin arrive to talk to them.

"She's going to be fine," he said. "She's exhausted, dehydrated, bruised up, and she sprained her ankle. What worried me a bit was she inhaled a lot of the gas in the mine, but her lungs are clearing up. She should be awake sometime tomorrow evening. So, I urge you all to go home. If she wakes up and finds you all exhausted and haggard looking she's only going to feel guilty. Anissa and I are watching over her, don't you worry."

Luna stood up and reluctantly followed Shelly's instructions to put on her coat. For them the choice was simple. They lived next door, if anything happened or changed, they could be at her side within minutes. Julius went up to Jin.

"I want to stay," he said.

"No, you most of all need to go. She's going to need you at full capacity," Jin said.

Julius was swayed by the idea of Candace needing him to be at full strength, so he dragged himself all the way home, hoping he could truly be of better service to her well rested.

* * *

His body rested somewhat but Julius's mind raced all night. To say he slept would have been a lie. He woke up, and forced himself to shower and wear something presentable. All the care he usually would have taken was relaxed, he didn't even bother to put on make up, though he did get a few rings and a bracelet on before worry gripped him so badly, he had to leave the house. He all but sprinted to the clinic. Anissa and Hannah were there and as soon as he entered, Anissa shot him a glare.

"What are you doing here so early?" she asked.

"I just wanted to see her," he said.

She shook her head, "Go home and try to sleep some more."

"I can't. I want to see her," he said.

Anissa's cold glare softened, "You can see her, but not for long. I want you to go back home and rest. Candace is already going to feel bad that she made you worry, she'll feel even worse if you get sick."

She allowed him in and he entered. He was happy to see that she had lost the ash color. Despite the fact that she was pale, she looked alive. He took her hand and held it to her cheek. Her hands were cool and he breathed deeply.

"Rest now, Sleeping Beauty. Wake soon, I don't think Luna would take kindly to me kissing you while you sleep," he said.

Every part of him wanted to stay with her until she woke up. Deep down inside, he knew Anissa was right. He was still tired from the day before and he wanted nothing more than to sleep. Anissa put a hand on his shoulder.

"If you would like, Jin has a room he sleeps in upstairs. Would you like to sleep there, at least?" she asked.

If Julius had it in him to kiss another woman, he'd kiss Anissa for suggesting such a reasonable solution.

"I'll stay up there, if Jin won't mind too much," he said.

"I don't think he'll care," she said.

He followed her upstairs and was shown to a room. It was simple, the very bare essentials: a bed, a light and a closet. It was all Julius needed to fall asleep. He was left alone and he carefully hung up his clothes so that they wouldn't wrinkle. With the anticipation of sleep, he was given a moment of clarity, in which he wondered why he chose the outfit he did today, it wasn't very flattering on him. He crawled under the down comforter and to his surprise within barely three minutes he was asleep.

* * *

**There's the resolution! :) There's still a bit more, stay tuned!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ambiguous**

XII.

* * *

Candace had never understood the phrase "world of pain." What did that even mean? As she pried open her eyelids, she understood. Even the act of looking around hurt greatly, the light was a strain on her eyes. Last she truly remembered she was in the dark mines. There were times she had her eyes open, but her vision was so blurry, she didn't count them. She moved to touch her hand to her forehead, and even that caused her pain. She was allowed to sit in the quiet for a while before Jin entered her room.

"Ah, you're awake," he said. Candace smiled weakly. He came and pulled up a chair to sit beside her. He took her pulse, listened to her lungs and heart and shined a light in her eyes.

"You're safely back in the realm of the living. Next order of business is getting you back to your normal strength," he said. She nodded. Her mouth would not comply with the idea of speech. Jin left her and returned with some sort of nutritional drink. She was able to set it on a tray in front of her and sip it through a straw. Holding the cup took too much energy it seemed.

Jin seemed to know she needed some quiet time to herself. He graciously waited a few hours before sending Anissa to get her family. When they arrived, almost no words were exchanged, mostly because Candace was too tired to say anything and they were crying so much they couldn't speak. But they both hugged her for so long, Candace understood: they were worried about her, they missed her.

Anissa made her rice porridge and Candace fed herself until she couldn't move her arms anymore. Luna quickly took over while her grandmother stroked her hair. Neither of them pressed her to tell them why she was even in the mines in the first place, though she was sure Luna was dying to know.

Already, she felt a little better. They stayed with her for an hour or two, before Candace dropped off once again.

* * *

She woke this time in much less pain and a bit more alert and ready to talk. This time, Anissa was the one to come in and sit with her. She took her hand and squeezed.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better. Thank Jin for me, please," Candace said.

"He knows. We were both wondering if we'd have to explain to Van that his Auntie Candace died. We're so happy you're alive," she said. "Quite a few people feel that way. We had to chase Julius away and tell him to rest."

Julius, the whole reason she had even done this. Which reminded her…

"Where's my blue wonderful?" she asked.

Anissa frowned, "I thought it was weird that you had one. You told us to give it to Mira, so we had Angela drop it off so it could be refined. I'll get it for you."

Candace was filled with dread, what if after all that work it was just a piece of glass? Anissa returned and placed a rich, blue gem into her hand. It was indeed a sapphire. Candace cried both in relief and disappointment.

"Is that why you went into the mines? To find that sapphire?" Anissa asked as she rubbed Candace's back.

"Julius wanted either a ruby or a sapphire," she said. "So I thought I'd go and get one for him."

"Why didn't you ask Owen to get one for you? Or even Angela?" Anissa asked.

"It's too difficult a request to make for no return," she said.

"You'll be the one getting nothing for this," Anissa said.

"I don't want money."

The two of them fell silent and Anissa rubbed her arm. She left Candace alone to study the sapphire in her hand. This was it. There was no way she could go back down there, she had no time or energy to return. She closed her eyes and tried to swallow her disappointment. She could only find second best, and Julius didn't deserve that.

She slept once again, though the dull ache in her heart pricked her now and then.

* * *

Quite a few people came to see her the next day, but she waited all day to see him. Julius arrived and all but threw himself at her. Candace held him close and he didn't release her for a while. She buried her face into his shoulder and snuggled against him, taking in his warmth. When he dared to release her, he took her hand and wouldn't let it go. For once, he was lost for words. She held open his palm.

"I got this for you," she said. She placed the sapphire in his hand. He gasped and was quiet. He didn't say anything and she grabbed a handful of hair and started to wring it in her hands.

"I-I tried very hard to find a ruby, I thought it might be more your style but I couldn't find one…I'm so sorry, but this is the best I can do," she said. He closed the gem in his fist and began to sob uncontrollably. She didn't know what she expected but she didn't expect to see him cry.

"I'm sorry," she said and rubbed his back.

"Candace, I've only cried like this one other time," he said. From inside his jacket he pulled out a threadbare scarf made of pink, blue and purple yarn. It was her turn to tremble as she spread it out gingerly for it looked as though it would fall apart.

"You gave this to me despite your own hardships. When I found that you were gone the next day…no gift in the world could have made up for your absence," he said. He clasped the sapphire in his hand.

"You could have found every gem in that mine and if you had died down there, it wouldn't have meant a thing," he said. "Candace I…look, the Starry Night Festival is in a few days. I want to take you out to Alan's Tree so we can see the stars and…I have something I want to say to you then. Jin told me you'd be able to go if I carry you. Will you come?"

"Yes," she said. He kissed her hands.

"You have no idea how much this means to me," he said. He got up to leave. He held up the sapphire. "And this? This is better than anything I could have bought. Thank you so much."

Candace smoothed her hair and bit her lip. She felt a bit better after speaking to him and she had to quell her beating heart when she thought about what he had to say to her. Most people went to Alan's Tree for…she covered her face with her hands.

* * *

By the time the Starry Night Festival rolled around, Candace had been allowed to go home. She was still to stay off her foot. She spent most of the day in nervous anticipation and as the sun set, she couldn't wait another minute. Julius arrived with a new coat for her. Of all the things he'd ever made for her, that was the most to her style. It was dark blue, long and had white buttons. She put it on and resolved immediately to make it her permanent winter coat.

"Wait," he said. "Before we go, you need one more thing."

He took out a pale green scarf and wrapped it around her neck. His fingers grazed her neck and cheek lightly.

"It's getting cold outside," he whispered into her ear. She blushed red. He scooped her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They didn't say a word to each other. Candace leaned on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Being so close to him and she felt warm despite the cold. When they made it to Alan's Tree, a blanket was laid out over the snow, there were two mugs and a thermos of her favorite tea waiting. He set her down gently and poured her a cup. She breathed it in and smiled.

"You really went all out," she said.

"Anything for you," he said. They were quiet for a while as they stared up at the stars. A shooting star flashed across the sky. She gasped.

"Beautiful," she said.

"Some people make wishes on stars," he said. "I think you need to take on life head on and work hard to make your dreams come true."

"What are your dreams, then?" Candace asked. When he didn't answer, she turned to him. His eyes were on her.

"You," he said. "And if you're not involved in my dreams I want to share them with you because Candace, I…I love you."

She put her hands on either side of his face so she could search his eyes. She didn't do him the disservice of looking for lies, just to confirm the depth behind his words.

She pressed her forehead against his, "I love you too."

Julius was left speechless, she heard his breath catch as she rubbed her cheek against his. She just couldn't find the courage to kiss him. He was much too considerate of her feelings to overstep her perceived hidden boundaries. She could stay have stayed with him like that all night, but he wanted to get her home. He folded up the blanket and thermos and she held them as he carried her home.

"I-I can walk, Julius," she said.

"Are you serious? Do you think I enjoy seeing you struggle and in pain? No. I'll not hear of you walking on your ankle until Jin says you can," he said. "Besides, I want you to be able to walk down the aisle with me someday."

"Really?"

"Candace, have you not taken a word I said seriously?"

"That's not…I mean…it just feels like a dream. Too good to be true…"

She arrived home safely, Luna answered the door and crossed her arms.

"Any later and I would have gone out there myself. Don't want Julius putting moves on you, Candace," she said. Candace glanced up at Julius who burst out laughing. He sat her down on her bed and kissed her forehead. Candace silently thanked his prudence, she'd hate to have to explain to Luna what happened if he went for a full on kiss in front of her.

"Good night, Candace," he said softly. She barely managed a dreamy wave. Luna watched him leave.

Once he was gone she sat next to Candace as she took off her winter things.

"Look at him. All moonfaced and starry eyed as he left here. Like he proposed or something," Luna said. She turned expectantly, "Well did he?"

"No, he didn't," Candace replied.

"All I'm saying is, that man better spoil you rotten when he marries you. And if you refuse, he can give me all the stuff he'd give you."

Candace smiled, but kept her feelings to herself. They were beautiful and shining now. She had his heart and she wasn't sure if she knew what to do now. Julius had proven himself to be patient and she was feeling more and more at ease with him, almost completely. She'd wait to see what his next actions were.

* * *

**Coming down the homestretch people!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ambiguous**

XIII.

* * *

The winter thawed into spring and Candace returned back to normal. What she didn't know that on his days off, he was tracking down any sign of birds in the area. Angela revealed that she had been sitting on a blue feather, but he didn't dare ask her for hers. He knew she had plans for it (and hers was one wedding he'd never miss). He asked Angela how she found her blue feather and she didn't answer very clearly.

"When the time is right, the bird just finds you," she said. That didn't make any sense to him, but he continued to keep his eyes open. He just knew he couldn't take much more of this. Ever since the Starry Night Festival he couldn't stand the idea of her not being his. It was getting harder and harder to have her close to him.

As things warmed up, a few birds returned, but he didn't see any blue ones. He was starting to lose hope. He had finished the ring he wanted to give her at the ceremony, but the blue feather tradition had struck him in its simplicity and heart. Loving Candace was quite possibly the single most natural thing he had ever done. Sure being with her took effort and patience, but never had he relished the challenge so much, and never had he enjoyed the benefits so thoroughly.

Her soft gaze, her smiles, her warm embrace; any sort of attention, it was all worth it. There was something in the way she looked at him, how close he had been to just kissing her. No, not then, he couldn't do that to her, it wasn't quite right. She needed to know that there was commitment and there was absolute trust. More than the atmosphere, she needed the comfort and reassurance of the future. There'd be plenty of time for kisses under the stars afterward.

It was a fateful morning as he went for his morning run. He was making his third round around the lake when he spotted the blue bird. He took a detour and followed it through the woods. It landed on a rock and before Julius could catch it, it took off, leaving a blue feather behind. He picked it up. Perhaps this fabled Harvest Goddess was smiling on him. He ran home and dressed with care. Today he had to propose.

He pictured it in his mind. Since it was warming up, Candace had to be wearing one of the dresses he'd made for her. He'd take her out to the tree by the shore and get on one knee she'd turn bright pink and throw herself into his arms and then…and then…

He smirked as he smoothed his eyebrows in the mirror.

"It's show time, Julius," he said. He made his way to the Tailor's Shop his heart beating faster as he got closer. He was almost there. Candace would be coming out soon to look over her garden. Sure enough, she came out but she was dressed in her familiar sweater and plaid skirt. He was slightly disappointed but he was still happy to see her. He crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Good morning," he said.

"Morning," she replied.

"I'm curious. Why don't you ever wear the dresses I make for you?" he asked.

She blushed and looked down at her hands. He was worried now. After all the progress they'd made why did she shut down now? He came a little closer to her.

"Look at me, please Candace," he said.

There was something in the way she looked at him, the way her eyes seemed to sparkle just for him. Everything right down the way her lips parted just so made him lose his words and took a step back.

"Oh god, your face…" he said. He had to look away and collect his thoughts. He placed a hand on his heart. He could do this. All he had to do was keep his cool. He heard her come up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. No, not right now, if she got too close to him, he'd never get himself together.

"Don't touch me!" he said. Instantly he regretted the tone, it was too harsh, especially for Candace. She had already run away and had her hand on the wall of the Tailor's Shop.

"I didn't mean it like that!" he said. To his horror, Luna had seen everything. She ran out and stood protectively in front of her sister.

"I thought we could trust you but here you are making my sister cry again! After all she's done for you!" she cried.

"No, no, you've got me all wrong! I came…" a sob made him pause. "I came to propose…"

A few sobs got the better of him but he pulled himself together.

"So you really love my sister, huh?" she said.

"Yes, I'm certain of it," he said, and dried his eyes. "One hundred and twenty percent certain!"

Luna looked over her shoulder, "Well, Candace do you accept this explanation?"

Candace stepped past her and stood before him, her eyes still trained on the ground.

"I don't wear your clothes because…when I wear them other men look at me and call me pretty and…and I only really need to hear it from you…" she said.

"And you'll hear it as many times as you need. Marry me," he said. He pulled the blue feather from his jacket pocket and gave it to her. She clasped it in both her hands tightly.

"Yes," she said breathlessly. The teary eyed smile she gave him said it all but he was glad she said something. He caught her in his arms and she laughed. He was surprised when she grabbed his collar and pulled him lower so she could catch his lips in a kiss. Her cheeks were red but she took his arm and led him inside.

"We have wedding plans to discuss," she said. He was all too eager to oblige.

* * *

Dawn came too slow. He dressed too fast. Julius spent most of the morning trying to preen and only wanting to find Candace right then and just marry her in her nightgown. There was a knock on the door and Julius opened it to find Chase.

"Come inside," he said. Chase smirked and shook his head.

"I've never seen you so anxious before," he said.

"Did you go and see her?" Julius asked.

"Nah, Maya told me I shouldn't come. Candace is kind of self conscious."

Julius moved toward the door and Chase stopped him.

"If she needs me to reassure her, I want to be there," he said.

"Your aunt is there, don't worry."

Julius put a hand to his forehead, "I saw the designs for the dress but they wouldn't let me see the finished product. I'm so worried. They promised not to dress her like a nun."

He started to pace and Chase couldn't help but start laughing.

"You're killing me. This is too rich," he said. There was another knock on the door and this time, Chase went to answer it. Mira came in smiling from ear to ear.

"Candace is on her way. She asked for you to go on ahead," she said.

"Is she as beautiful as I imagine her?" Julius asked.

She laughed, "I don't know how you imagined her. She certainly is lovely."

He grinned and she took his arm as they all went outside. Julius could barely contain himself as they came upon the church. Mira and Chase went inside with the others but Julius refused to go in until Candace was on his arm. As she came up the hill, he was breathless. She was on her grandmother's arm and Anissa and Luna were holding the slight train of her dress. She was dressed simply but it was refreshing enough that she didn't look stuffy. The three women each gave her a kiss and entered the church.

He looked her over for a few moments and she gazed into his eyes with the love had so longed to see.

"You are so beautiful," he said. He wanted to smooth her hair but didn't want to ruin her style. Her cheeks flushed a little pinker and he dared to steal a quick kiss as the organ began to play. He took her arm and walked down the aisle. He barely heard what Hamilton said, save for when he was to vow to love Candace. He presented her with her ring and waited to see her reaction. It was a simple platinum ring with a large sapphire in the center, the very one she'd given him. In his mind it belonged to no one else but her. It was as deep, calming and peaceful as she was.

Her smile was soft, as though she were trying to contain her feelings as best she could. When he kissed her for the first time as her husband he could almost feel the warmth she was disguising. He held her close to his side as they went outside to the cheers of family and friends. There was something, a wash of contentment he felt as he watched her wave and blush. No precious stone in the world could have made him happier than he was at that moment.

* * *

**Oh, yes. It's almost over. You guys get an epilogue. I did slow down a bit in updates I know. But...Harvest Moon: Land of Beginning came out Tuesday and I haven't put it down. Well, of course for work and to socialize and stuff I did. And I'm sorry, I like Allen and all, but as far as my favorite _FABULOUS_ HM bachelor goes, it's still Julius. He's a bit tackier, but way nicer. Sit tight, epilogue will be coming in a day or two!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ambiguous**

Epilogue

* * *

If Julius could do the world one good deed, it would be to give it another Candace. He couldn't tell everyone how much he had begged and begged her for a child. He couldn't explain how overjoyed he was to find out she was pregnant. He would be happy regardless of what she was carrying, but he prayed every day that it would be a girl.

When Hannah placed that little mewling girl in his arms, he knew before she even opened her eyes that he was in love. He was in love with Candace all over again and he swore he'd do all he could to nurture this new little life in his arms. Candace named her Angie and he accepted it. As she rested Julius refused to let the little girl out of his sight. Candace cradled her and he took them both in his arms.

"Do us all a favor," he said to Angie in a reverently hushed voice. "Be just like your mother. Be kind, sweet and thoughtful. I know you will be shy, but don't doubt yourself. Everyone who meets you will love you."

Candace leaned on his shoulder, "You don't mean that. She should be more like you, ready to show her beauty to the world."

He held Candace closer and kissed her on the cheek.

"The world has enough people like me around. We need people like you," he said.

She smiled and gazed at Angie.

"And someday, you may meet a little boy who doesn't know how to express is feelings toward you," Candace said. "Be patient, he'll figure it out."

He kissed Angie's forehead. With every new stage of life, he had sworn he'd known happiness, but it all paled in comparison to having newborn Angie and his wife Candace fall asleep in his arms.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I know the end was a long, long time coming, but I finished this. What's next? I'm heading back into other fandoms. But I have a pin in Harvest Moon, I'm thinking it's going to be one of two fandoms I will always return to. I'd like to finally play Animal Parade and get something out about the Harvest God or the Wizard, but I've got A New Beginning glued to my hands right now.


End file.
